User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Just to test
A short story where you're in it, kind of like Homestuck in a way A teenager who has recently become a God Eater enters the Far East Branch. This God Eater is of ambiguous gender. What will be the name of this God Eater? First Input: Sans the Skeleton NO Second Input: Hayden Emerson OKAY! Your name is Hayden Emerson, as mentioned earlier you are a new God Eater and of ambiguous gender. You exit out of the metal room with a armleton permanently stuck on your arm. It felt somewhat of a bother to you but at least you are a God Eater! You recalled that you were supposed to go to the lounge room of the Far East Branch to meet a certain character. After recollecting this you go there, inside the lounge room was a bar with a little girl tending it. This obviously isn't the person you're supposed to talk to, you look to the right and there you saw three couches with a TV on the wall. One person sat on the couch, you did not see the person's clothes but his hair was frankly visible, it was spiky and black. You headed to this person and looked at them, well "him" fits the description. His face had the description of 'cool anime guy' written all over him, he wore a red eyepatch with a gold trim on the sides, for some strange reason he has a red eye on the uncovered eye. "Oh! You must the new kid! Name's Allen!" he said while reaching his hand for a handshake. You did not reach your hand to give him the handshake, you were too surprised of the tone you heard from his voice. Despite his appearance he sounded like a person who you can either approach easily or beat them to the groin and get away with it perfectly. He notices your surprised expression and just laughs. "Heheh, well I know you're pretty surprised but uh, why don't we just forget about that and introduce yourself!" You told him your name, then suddenly another person came, this person had cat ears- no wait it's hair. This person had hair in the shape of cat ears for some reason, their clothes are somewhat self explanatory. Incredibly revealing, she looked at you with curiosity "Ooh! Are you the newbie?!" she asked. Allen turned to her "Yes Nana, they are the newbie" he answered. You examined Nana, you were somehow freaked out of the incredibly revealing clothes she wore. You greeted her and told your name and in return, she told you her na me. "Well now that we have our introductions over why don't we do a little mission for Hayden here!" Allen said as he pat your shoulder, it was incredibly strong his patting was. You almost lost balance because of this b ut you didn't, then you noticed something incredibly strange. A mission? But you haven't even trained yet! You tell Allen of this but he simply laughed "That's very cute of you Hayden, but it's better if you learn on the job buddy", Nana nodded agreeing to Allen's statement, you question about the squad you are listen on but hey, it's something. The two head out of the exit of the lounge room, but before Allen completely left, he told you something important. "You should go to your room by the way, if you want to like modify your God Arc to your needs or something, I'll call you when you need to be ready" he said, after this he completely left while you stood there still. Category:Blog posts